Love At First Sight Alternate
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: Continuation of Chapter 23 of my story Love At First Sight. This is an alternate ending/story. It is more romancey than the actual story.
1. Together Forever

**Hello! If you have not read my story Love At First Sight, GO READ IT NOOOW! Or you won't understand this. It is a continuation of chapter 23, alternate chapter. Ok now ON TO WRITING!**

_Krystal's POV_

Jordan just stands there, stunned by me and Mitch. Jordan goes off running. He ran to the car. Oh no, is he going to do what I think he is going to do? Mitch just ignores him and comes onto me. I slap him in the face. How insecure can he be. Well, I guess he was drunk so I understand. I ran out to the car as Jordan starts it. He is about to drive off. I run in front of the car and put my hands out, making him stop. He hits the breaks, then bursts into tears. I go up to him and comfort him with a hug. He was clearly drunk, though. "What were you doing!? With Mitch? Why were you? And.." I shush him and explain.

"You were kissing Liz... I was sad so I ran into the room and Mitch follows and comforts me. You probably won't remember this, but I love you Jordan Maron. I love you with all my heart. But you are drunk anyway, so why should I even try. But anyways, let's get you home. We got a long day tomorrow." He looks up at me and smiles. We drive off to the apartment. I kissed him, on the lips, before I went back to the house. Too bad for me though, he was never drunk.

_Jordan's POV (Before Krystal went off screaming.)_

I slur a bit just to mess with Krystal. It was funny. I pretend to be drunk. As if I would ever take a drink. I would rather keep my Shirley Temple. I decided to take a big risk. I said I love you, but with a slur. She just giggles a bit and walks off as I follow her around and annoy her tells me to sit down while she goes help others. I act all angry and go talk to Liz, who was drunk.

"Hey Baby!" She slurs. She was obviously drunk just from the scent of her breath.

"Hi Liz. And I am not your boyfriend." I say sternly.

"Oh cooomme on! You are. We have a special bond and you know it." She says this in a seductive tone. What the hell? Does Liz act like this in her head? Wow.

"Oh there's Krystal, gotta go." I say and walk off. Liz gets my arm and kisses me. I try to pull her away then I see Krystal, her stunned and shocked look. She screams and runs upstairs, clearly in tears. I try to follow but Liz stops me.

"NO! YOU ARE STAYING WITH ME. DON'T GO WITH THAT STUPID BITCH!" She yells.

"NO! YOU ARE THE STUPID BITCH. SHE IS MY FRIEND AND YOURS TOO. SHE IS CRYING AND YOU ARE THE REASON!" she immediately lets go of my hand as I run up the stairs. I walk into the room where I think Krystal went. I open the door to see Mitch and Krystal interlocking lips. I stay there, completely stunned. I cry a little bit.I am stupid. Of course she would choose Mitch over me. He was her best friend and he cured her depression. I am so dumb, trying to compete with him. I run off. I just wanted to leave. I go to the car and start it. Krystal comes and knocks on the door, wanting me to open it. I ignore her pleas and start to reverse, still in tears. Then she walks in front of the car, stopping it. I just barely stopped it in time as I burst into tears. No. She doesn't love you. She loves Mitch. Not you. She opens the door and hugs me. Then she tells me that she loves me. What? Me? She thinks I am drunk. Am I sure that she isn't drunk? Or am I drunk and just imagining this? I am so confused. She drives us to the apartment and she drops me off there, saying that she was everyone's designated driver. Then, basically out of nowhere, she kisses me. I took this by surprise as she goes off back to the house. I decide to record something cause there was nothing to do and it was kind of early. I was guessing Mitch was drunk and kissed her. They would never kiss right?

_Krystal's POV_

I go back to the house to see a couple of people passed out. I decide to take them home last, and take the ones that are easier to take home. Dawn takes home Adam, as he was already passed out and she wasn't drunk. I take Kitty, Jason, and Jennie to their proper houses. After that, I took a passed out Chris home. He had food stains on his shirt and marker on his face. I guess he was the first to pass out. After that, I took home Anna, who was surprisingly wasn't very drunk. I guess she wasn't much of a drinker. I take her home as she bows and gets back into her house. That was the proper way of thanking someone in Asia, I think. I take home everyone soon after that and I am just at the house with Liz, cleaning. I call Dawn to help me. She said she would be here in about twenty minutes, so I get started.

Damn. Everyone made such a big mess. I start, but then stop. Why do I have to clean this right? The people who made this mess should. I call Dawn and tell her never mind and go back to the apartments. It was already midnight. It seemed like the light at Jordan's were still on. I guess I should turn them off or his electric bill will be huge. I walk in to see him, eating at the table.

"J-J-Jordan?" He startled me a bit. I thought he was sleeping. He looks as normal as ever. He even looks like he took a shower and cleaned up a bit.

"Hey Krystal." He says, smiling.

"What are you doing up? I thought I told you to go to sleep." He didn't have a slur? What? I thought he was drunk.

"But I am not sleepy."

"Well you should sleep. You have a long day tomorrow. You and your drunken friends have a big mess to clean up." He chuckles a bit.

"Well, I am not drunk, nor did I make a mess. Can I take a rain check?" He says. Oh my god. He wasn't drunk? That means I told him I love him already. Does he hate me? Doesn't seem like it. Then, after he says that phrase, he comes up to me and hugs me. "I just wanted to let you know. I love you too. I love you with all my heart. No interferences. I just want you and me to be together. The first time I saw you, I loved you instantly. So, Krystal Jodi, will you go out with me?" I was just shocked, but I nodded almost violently. I was so happy. The man I have loved the moment I saw him loves me back. And he did the same! I was so happy. We got lost into each other eyes until we had a long, passionate kiss. I was feeling really sleepy, though, so my eyes were really heavy. Once I closed my eyes to kiss him, I passed out. I was exhausted, but I felt so embarrassed.

_Jordan's POV_

Well, it looks like she passed out. And right before we kissed too. She was a little red, so I guess she was embarrassed about passing out. I don't blame her for doing so though. She had a really long day today. She took everyone home, and cleaned up a little. Then she dealt with everything with Mitch and stuff and just wow. She could do so much. That's why I love her. I carry her to my bedroom and place her on my bed. I lay next to her, and whisper into her ear. "I love you with all my heart. I want to marry you, so will you?" She was still sleeping, but a smile formed upon her face. I was glad she heard that. I want to be with this girl forever. She is intelligent and nice. She is brave and strong. She is clever and funny.

What she will be is my wife. I put my arms around her and fall asleep.

**:D So what do you guys think? This will be ongoing as well as Love At First Sight. Also, Just wondering, what do you guys think I am better at writing? Like suspenseful, tragedy, crime story things, or funny romance story things? Whatever you think, I will focus more on those stories.**


	2. April Fools!

**Hello everyone! Sorry about this. I totally forgot to update this story! Well, I am updating it now so let's get to reading!**

Jordan POV

I wake up in an empty bed. It had only me, myself, and I. Was that all a dream? Me and Krystal? I groan. It probably was a dream, knowing my luck. "Why does this have to happen to me!?" I scream. I hear footsteps come towards my room. It was Krystal.

"What happened honey?" She said as she popped her head into the room. It wasn't a dream, apparently. I walk up to her and kiss her. We just stood there, for about five minutes. Until it was broken by a phone call. Both our phones rang, actually. My phone call was from Jason while Krystal's phone call was from Jennie. I went into the other room and answered it.

"Hello?" I say, politely.

"Hey Jordan. So you and Krystal are together now?" He asks.

"Yeah, what of it?" I say, jokingly.

"Well, I am glad that both of you are together. Can you help us, though."

"With what?"

"Cleaning Liz's house."

"That's your mess, not mine. I am taking Krystal out to lunch. You guys made that mess, so you guys clean it."

"Ugh fine. Just wondering, though."

"What?"

"Will you guys have s-" I cut him off immediately.

"No..., now Bye." I can't believe he would even mention that. And jason of all people. I guess he was joking, so I can't blame him. I chuckle a bit, thinking about what Jason said. I can't help but notice Krystal was doing something in the kitchen. Curious, I walk into it, not knowing what I would find. What I found was a big splash of water to my face and getting showered with glitter.

"April Fools!" Krystal screams. I laugh as does she.

"You're lucky you're my girlfriend or I would've punched you." I say, joking. I will get her back somehow. I go take my shower, getting all the glitter out of my hair. Damnit, why does it have to be so hard to get out? It took about ten or twenty minutes to get the stupid glitter out of my hair. I walk out of the shower and put on a towel. I go into my bedroom to be covered in paint.

"April Fools Again!" Krystal screams.

"Wow Krystal...Just wow." I sigh and walk back to the shower. I try to think about some pranks I could play on her. Paint her apartment door pink? Heh, that would be really funny. Then an exploding cake at dinner. Yeah that would be awesome. I walk out of the shower, this time being cautious of Krystal. I didn't even know she was a trickster. Well, the more you know. I run into my room and quickly get dressed. She knows if you prank me, I will prank you harder, so she was very cautious. I tapped her shoulder and she spins around and looked like she was about to punch me. I smiled and hugged her.

"You seem a little jumpy today. Why is that?"

"You are planning something. I know it." She says, with an evil look in her eyes. It gave me chills for a second, then I calmed back down.

"You wanna go out to lunch?" I ask her. She nods her head and we go to iHop. It wasn't really lunch, but it had lunch stuff. I got a sandwich while she got a crepe. We ate our food and talked about mostly random things. Things like conventions, games, shows, the party, all kinds of things. I decided to ask her something. "Hey, Krystal."

"Yeah?" She says as she gobbles down the last bit f her crepe.

"Do you...Do you wanna go out...with me...to a dance in June?" She think for a second, then answers.

"Of course! But why do you need to ask me now? Why don't you surprise me!" She says sarcastically.

"Well I have to buy the tickets ahead of time, or they will sell out. Also, I want to make sure you don't have anything planned."

"Well ok then. Still, I love you. And you know I would go out with you anytime." I smile. The dance was like a prom, but it was for youtubers only. The youtuber had to have at least 1,000 subscribers to go. We go back to the apartment and she goes to take a nap. I guess whenever she eats a lot, she falls asleep. I could understand that. This gave me a chance to paint her apartment, or actually, her door. Her apartment would take too long to paint so I decided to paint her door and her room with fast drying paint. I worked quickly, getting the paint onto the door and making sure it doesn't spill. After about an hour or so, I finished painting both the room and the door. It was probably dry, so I went to wake up Krystal. I had something for her too, for her birthday I totally forgot about yesterday. She didn't want anything, but I wanted to give her something anyway. I shook her and her eyes went wide open. She was sleeping in my apartment, so it wasn't really, let's just say, she wasn't used to it.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." I say with a smile. She just groans and makes her way to her apartment. Her eyes widen when she sees her door.

"What did you do!?" She exclaims. I start to snicker a bit.

"Look it's pink! It's so cute." I say sarcastically. She just rolls her eyes.

"Why did you paint my door pink?"

"April Fools!" I start cracking up as her face turns red. "It's ok, Krystal. It's just the door, not your room. Or is it your room?" I say in an evil voice. She runs into her room right away, then falls to her knees.

"It's pink...all of it..." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Look what's on your bed." I say. It was a laptop. It was pink, but it was still a really good laptop. She had a really old one that barely worked. Her eyes widen as she jumps, no dives onto her bed to look at the laptop. "Happy Birthday!" I say with a smile. Her eyes look into mine as she runs over to me and kisses me.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I love you so much Jordan! Why would you spend so much money, though. You really didn't need to."

"But I wanted to." I say, and smile."Everything I set up for you. Everything except your background. Come here." I say. She stands next to me as I get out my phone. I point it towards the inside of the pink room and so the camera could see us. I took the picture and got out a wire. I plugged it into the computer and uploaded the picture. I set it as the background and smiled at Krystal. We kissed again, but it was light.

"This is only the middle of your birthday gift." I say as I smile.

"Wait what? What else is there?"

"I am taking you to dinner." She smiles again. I wanna see that smile all the time.I take her to a really nice place. It wasn't that crowded, so we had a table with no one else around. Just me and her. We both get steak and talk about stuff. It was basically an imitation of lunch, just with steak. Then, the waiters come out with a cake. I smile, for I knew what was going to happen. It was like a cupcake, just a little larger. They place it in front of her and we sing her a happy birthday song. Once it ends, she blows out the candle. She stabs just the tip of her fork into her cake, but it explodes. I was laughing really hard cause the cake was all over her face. She smiled and licked her lips, then started laughing along with me. Krystal goes into the bathroom to wash herself off soon after. The waiters come out with another cake, a regular one this time. I smile as she finishes eating and we pay. She already ate the whole cake, which wasn't much. We made our way home. She lays on my couch as I look at her strangely. "Whatcha doing there?" I say as she gets out her phone right away.

"I am playing a prank on the people who like Justin Bieber on my Facebook."

"That would be..."

"I am going to say I won that contest to go to his concert and meet him." I snicker at the thought. She posts what she said and she immediately gets a phone call. It was from Liz. She put it on speaker phone.

"OMG YOU GOT JUSTIN BIEBER TICKETS. TAKE ME WITH!" Liz screams through the phone.

"Nah, I am ok." Krystal says with a laugh.

"TAKE ME NOW! OR I WILL LITERALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR ASS!" Liz screamed. I started to laugh now.

"Go ahead. You know I can literally destroy you with a kite, like I did with those guys at Disney."

"Um, Please give me a ticket?" Liz asks nicely.

"Well, come over right now and I will give it to you." The phone hangs up immediately and a car arrives at the apartments within four to five minutes. Liz runs up to the room.

"Ok, I am here. Now can I please have it." She says within pants. I give her a strip of paper. It said "Justin Bieber Ticket. JK April Fools!" Her face turned rose red. Both me and Krystal were on the floor, laughing. She starts yelling at us, saying it wasn't funny. Then, she starts laughing at herself. It was pretty funny for everyone. We played some games for a little bit, then Liz got tired and went home. I got a text from Jason. "Please help us. Dawn is making us slaves. It still isn't done." I text back "Too Bad :P" And shut off my phone. Krystal walks up to my bedroom and just lays on the bed.

"Can I live with you?" She asks, with a smile on her face. I was actually kind of shocked. This was so sudden.

"Well, we have to buy a house for both of us to live together. This place is way too small." She smiles.

"Let's start looking tomorrow!" She exclaims. Her eyes look like they were droopy.

"Go to sleep. I will be joining you." I say and smile. She goes to sleep with a smile on her face. I take off my shirt, for it was pretty hot, and put on a tank top. I put my arms around her again, and fall asleep. I can't wait to find a house to live with her.

**This chapter was written with A/C on. It feels nice...that's about it. I love you all for giving me so many views and favorites and follows and reviews and all that crap. I love that you all really like my writing. It makes me happy to write, and I hope you guys reading it are happy too. Except, you know, the dying and stabbing and kidnapping and stuff. :P**


	3. Big Bro!

**Hello everyone! I had a short writer's block. Now I am better, so let's get on with the story! (Disclaimer! I do not own most of the people here. Lily is owned by Lilkinny. And The rest of the OCs belong to their rightful owners. And the actual people, the youtubers, belong to...them. I only own Jennie, Chris, and Krystal.!) (Also, if you're wondering who or where is Lily throughout the story, she will appeaar in this**

Krystal's POV

I woke up pretty early, but not very, or super early. Earlier than Jordan at least. I decided to not wake him up, for he had kind of a long day yesterday. I slip out of his arms and walk to my apartment. It looks like I got five missed calls. I clicked on the button as I went to my room to go on my new laptop. It was from my mom. "Hey sweetie! I just wanted to know how you are doing. I saw you on the news about some people kidnapping you and your friends! That's just awful. But I know my little girl is as strong as ever, so you can kick those guys in the butt!" I smile. I haven't even talked to my mom in so long. She was like a cool mom. The fun, but serious mom. Then, the next message came on. It was from a stupid telegrammer, thing. They annoyed the hell out of me, so I skipped it. The next one was basically exactly the same, so I skipped it too. The next one was from Mitch.

"Hey Krystal! I just wanted to let you know that I am happy for you and Jordan. And, is it possible if we can still be friends. Also, just so you know, if it doesn't work out with you and Jordan, you can come over and I can-" I skipped it right away. Dirty Mitch. I chuckled, then went on to the last message. A huge smile appeared on my face.

"Hey Krystal! It's your big bro, Quinten. I was just wondering if I could come over sometime. Actually, I AM going to come over. I will be there tomorrow ok? I am taking Lily too, just cause she is scared of me cheating on her for some odd reason. Anyways, I will be there at about ten o'clock am ok?" I haven't seen Quinten in so long. He was my big brother. He was like my best friend. But that changed when he moved to college. I was sad, but not as sad when Mitch left. I was really excited to see him. He visited from time to time, but ever since I left for college, we haven't been in contact, except using emails. I checked the time. It was nine thirty. I dash to go pretty myself up. I took a quick shower, then got some nice, but casual clothes on. I decided to wake up Jordan too. I ran to his apartment an shook him violently. He woke up instantly and looked at me angrily.

"Why wake m-"

"My brother is coming over. I want to introduce him to you. Now go get dressed. I don't want him to see you in boxers and a tank top." He blushes and tells me to leave his room. I leave and walk on back to my apartment. I sigh at the sight of my door. Pink. Why did Jordan have to do this to not just my door, but my WHOLE room. I chuckle. It was about nine fifty nine, and Jordan just came out of his door and walked into my apartment. I smile as does he. He had some jeans on with a black shirt. It was pretty nice, for Jordan. He wasn't, let's just say, fashionably equippable. After a small talk me and Jordan were having, there was a knock at the door. I happily opened the door to see a man with curly black hair and glasses. Next to him was a nice looking girl, or woman, with a white, casual dress. I didn't know who they were at first, until the man smiled and said.

"Hey Krystal! I didn't know you lived so close to us!" My eyes widened as I remembered who they were. It was Quinten, and his girlfriend Lily. I smile and hug Quinten.

"So you dyed your hair. Looks...nice" I say, trying to tease him. He just scoffs and makes his way into the apartment.

"Nice pink door, by the way." He says, trying to tease me back. I do the same as him and walk back into my apartment. The first thing Quinten notices is Jordan.

"Who's that guy?" He says and points to Jordan. Jordan smiles weakly and blushes out of pure embarrassment.

"That's my boyfriend!" I walk over to Jordan and introduce him."Lily, Quinten, this is my boyfriend Jordan. Jordan, this is my older brother Quinten and his girlfriend Lily" Jordan puts out his hand and shakes both Lily's and Quinten's hand. I smile as the guys start to get along. Lily walks over to me, and whispers to me something that surprised me.

"Wow, he's cute. Wish I had a guy like that." She says. I look at her with a shocked face. "Just kidding!" She said right as my face appeared. I chuckled

"Well, he's mine so you can't have him" I say jokingly. I give them a tour of my apartment, until we got to my room. I didn't want them to see my PINK room. "Well guys, that's the apartment. Let's go to Jordan's apartment now!" Jordan scoffs and takes charge.

"Here, let me show you Krystal's room. It was painted by yours truly" Jordan leads them to my room and shock appeared on both their faces. It was all pink, so of course they were shocked. I sigh and walk into my room. I start playing on my laptop again. Quinten walks over and looks at what I am doing.

"Whose laptop is it?" he says. I thought he was joking at fist, then I saw his face, showing he was serious.

"Well it's mine, silly"

"No it isn't.I know for two reasons. One, it's pink. And two, you barely have enough money to buy an iPod." I sigh.

"Jordan gave it to me for my birthday a couple of days ago. He made it pink to go with the room. He gave it to me yesterday. And also, just if you're wondering, Jordan painted my room pink for April Fools." Quinten was holding in a laugh, then blushed out of embarrassment when he noticed he was wrong and I was right. We, later, decided to go out for breakfast. When we got to the place, it was super crowded, but I heard someone from across the restaurant call my name.

"HEY KRYSTAL! OVER HERE!"

**That's all. Didn't feel like writing much today, sorry.**


End file.
